False reality
by EMERALD69
Summary: to those that have been curious about our story here you go
1. Chapter 1

**H and A are the authors  
**

**T**wo girls sat in a science classroom. One sat on top of a desk, she had dark brown hair that reached the base of her neck, her large hazel eyes were rimmed by long dark eyelashes, her lips were full were full and had a pleasant red tint which complemented her pale skin. The other girl stood in front of the desk, she had wavy light brown blonde hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were sky blue and held a glow of intelligence in their depths. She had pale almost translucent skin and a natural blush. The girl on top of the desk stretched out her long, elegant legs, bending her knees inwards, giving a small sigh of satisfaction when the joints produced a cracking sound. The girl standing in front of the desk gazed at her companion with curiosity.

"Hannah" she started "Mew?" the girl on top of the desk replied

"I wonder whats up with all this rain, it's been raining cats and dogs for days" Hannah turned her gaze out the window, only to see torrential rain.

"Well, what do you expect? It's April and it hardly snowed this winter" Hannah stated "Why do you care?" Hannah questioned "I dunno, something is different, that's all" Renee replied "Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep lately and I've got this irking feeling lately that something big is gonna happen" Hannah murmured with a distant look in her eyes. Hannah's gaze flicked towards the clock hanging on the wall "later, Renee" Hannah stated jumping off the desk "Later, Hannah" Renee replied.

Hours later, both girls were in a language classroom, when the principal came on to the intercom system "This is a lock down" The teacher then ordered the students into a corner of the room while she locked the door,closed the blinds, and shut off the lights. 30 minutes passed when voices could be heard outside of the door

"I'm sick of this, why can't we just break down the doors?"

"Because that would take to long"

"so? If we find who ever we're looking for , what does it matter?"

' Wait,I recognize those voices' Hannah then stood up, ran to the door, the teacher grabbed her but not before her fingers brushed the door handle unlocking it. The teacher tried to close the door but a foot stopped the door from closing. The door was pushed open.

"Spitfire" Hannah murmured gazing in awe at the red haired man. The teacher reached the phone there was a flash of color and a young boy crushed the phone beneath his roller skates.

"Not so fast you fucking old hag" the boy said, Hannah turned her gaze to the boy. "Agito" she breathed Now nobody panic alright? we don't plan on hurting anyone, we're just looking for someone" Spitfire stated calmly

"Although if you get in our way, we'll be forced to kill you." A new voice said then two men walked into the room. "Akira? Mitsuru?" Hannah gasped.

"Now, was that really necessary?" another man questioned as he walked into the room followed by another man. "Sebastian? Mori?" Hannah nearly screamed, Renee then stood up and walked over to Hannah standing slightly behind her while clutching her arm. Hannah then took a deep breath composing herself " Who are you looking for and why?" Hannah questioned her voice was firm but her eyes portrayed nervousness and excitement. Spitfire turned to look at her "We don't know exactly who we are looking for, as for why we think they can help us." Spitfire stated.

"Fuck, it's obvious that since she knows our names she must know how to help us, so instead of wasting our time why don't we just grab her and go?"Agito stated coolly.

"Now wait a minute lets not do anything rash, Alright?" Hannah said her voice beginning to shake.

"Huh" Mitsuru murmured "He has a point, what do you think Akira?"

"Do what ever" Akira replied casually.

"As long as it gets the job done" Sebastian said.

Hannah gave Spitfire a imploring look, Spitfire shifted and refused to meet her eyes when he said "Well, I can't say I'm completely comfortable with this, but if she can fix our problem, I don't think we have much of a choice."

Hannah's jaw dropped and she had a look of disbelief on he face "Then it's decided" Agito said simply "We're taking her with us".


	2. how wonderful

**H and A are the authors  
**

"Hold it!" Hannah said raising her voice"don't I get a say in this?" "fuck no!" Agito snarled "and why not?" Hannah hissed "because I said so!" Agito growled "that's not even a good reason" Hannah snarled "Now, Now we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves" Spitfire said Agito growled "Alright, if you won't came quietly then we'll take you by force, Somebody grab her!" Mitsuru then lunged towards Hannah but before he could grab her she darted behind him "Goddammit? Why do you have to make everything complicated? If you keep this up then Im not going anywhere! Hannah said exasperatedly "fuck" Agito swore "how about we compromise?" Spitfire reasoned "Alrighty then" Hannah consented "Fine,Dammit" Agito growled "I'll go if Renee goes" Hannah stated "I don't give a fuck as long as we sort this shit out" Agito snarled "we'll excuse me" Renee said offended "any way Hannah is not going any where with any of you even if I know who all of you are!" Renee said coolly "Fuck you" Agito swore "Im sorry what did you say Renee, I wasn't paying attention" Hannah said as she gathered up hers and Renees belongings "Hannah!" Renee yelled you can't seriously be thinking about going with them are you?" "Maybe" Hannah replied "Hannah!" Renee squealed "come on Renee we've talked about this dozens of times, I mean really how often do really cool anime characters come waltzing into your life? come on it'll be fun!" Hannah said excitedly "Hannah, I can't Kallan and School" Renee said "All your life your parents have forced responsibilities on you that were never your to yake on to begin with, don't you wanna know what it feels like to make a life changing choice on your own?" "I do I really do it's just that I can't" Renee said exasperatedly "Take this one chance and let go, If you don't you'll never know and this might be the last time we ever see each other" Hannah said softly "Alright" Renee conceded "Yippie" Hannah squealed


	3. Adoption

**H and A are the authors  
**

I really don't wanna finish this and A has been threatening to delete this story for awhile now and I though 'I am NOT gonna let you waste all my hard work" so this is up for adoption.

Who ever wants it PM me, I'll announce the new owners June 13 of this year


End file.
